This is what truly happened
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: What would happen if our favorite blonde gained a rare bloodlimit after Jirayia's Death? What would happen if Pein didn't die? Who would help him control his powers when they get out of control? My first try at a suspense story please don't be harsh!
1. The Begining

"w-what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. "J-Jirayia's D-dead?" Everything just stopped. My godfather was killed by the Akatsuki. My parent's were killed by the Akatsuki. My best friend left to kill his brother, who's in the Akatsuki. "why?" I said aloud. Why does everything evolve around Akatsuki? Why do they always end up hurting me? When will it all just stop?! "Who sent him?" I asked. "I. I did, Naruto."I looked up to see my 'godmother' was the one talking.

I shook my head. I was angry, no I was furious. "WHY WOULD YOU SEND HIM YOU KNEW OF THE DANGER!" I yelled. "Naruto…" Just stop Tsunade. Stop. "No _Tsunade-sama"_ I spit the sama to the end. She flinched. "You knew that he was the only one I had left. You KNEW!" I looked up and I could feel Kurama's chakra. I clenched my fists and walked out the doors. I got past the Kage tower gates and ran. I passed Iruka-sensei, neji, kiba, sakura, sai, yamato-taijo, and kakashi-sensei. I ran till I was at The forest of Death.

"She knew" I said with sadness so evident in my voice even a child could sense the sadness. Thats when I felt pain. I closed my eyes and held my hands over my eyes. I heard feet behind me, obvious the people that care for me must've followed. My eyes BURN. Help someone please. I yelled in my head. "Naruto" I heard. Thats when it increased. I yelled out loud beging for someone to stop the pain.

Then it stopped. I felt tears down my face. "naruto are okay?" Sakura I thought. "Oi man Come on get up. Say something." Kiba. "I-It hurts." I mumbled.

"Naruto. What does?" sakura's nurse side I bet. "M-my e-eyes" I mumbled softer. "alright if you open them I will look at them for you." I slowly opened them and heard a few gasps. "w-what is it sakura?" I felt fine now that I opened them. "y-your eyes." I heard sakura start. "what about them? they feel fine now." I'm so confused. " you have the rinnegan.

* * *

Please Review! I Don't own the characters just the plot.


	2. Chapter 1

"_y-your eyes." I heard sakura start. "what about them? they feel fine now." I'm so confused. " you have the rinnegan."_

* * *

"W-What?" How could this be? I had a bloodlimit? How is that physically possible? But for that you need Senju and Uchiha blood… My eyes widened. The last time I encountered Sasuke, he messed with my eyes. Did he know? My hands reached the sides of my head, and I felt my eyes water. I got up with my hair covering my eyes. I walked over to the river near the training ground and looked at my eyes. It was true… "H-how" I muttered. I heard little splashes and noticed that the water I wanted so hard not to fall, fell from my eyes. "Naruto" I felt a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. I turned to see my father-figure looking at my with understanding in his eyes. "What happened?" Of course, he'd know something was up before it even happened. "They try so hard to ruin my life" I whispered. He looked at me confused. "Who?" isn't obvious? The council, akatsuki, the villagers, this village. "They killed the only person i've trusted so much in the last four years." I felt more tears coming down faster. "Who killed who?!" he screamed. Thats when I heard footsteps. "whats going on?" it sounded like sakura… she sounded worried. "Jirayia's dead" I whispered no one heard it though. "what naruto." Iruka asked. "JIRAYIA IS DEAD OKAY!" I screamed and turned to them with tears falling like a rushing river down my face.

They all looked shocked. I got up and jumped the fence to forest of death and ran. I heard shouts, but I ignored them. I ran until I stopped from exhaustion. "please" I whispered. Stop hurting me. I know god throws only what he thinks people can handle, but, I can't handle this! I stood up and walked towards a river bed. "so beautiful" I thought aloud. Thats when my world suddenly turned black.

When I awoke I noticed I was still by the river bed. It was dark out so I assumed it was about eight. I got up and stretched. A nap in a place I could die didn't seem that bad I've been doing that for my whole life. I rushed towards the fencing and jumped over it. Then I looked around to see that everyone fell asleep near the forest. "M-mina?" I questioned quietly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review! I don't own the characters.


	3. Chapter 2

_Then I looked around to see that everyone fell asleep near the forest. "M-mina?" I questioned quietly_.

* * *

I felt more tears fall down my face. I didn't think that anyone other than Iruka would stay. "Ari-Arigato Mina" I whispered. I walked to Iruka and nudge his shoulder a couple times. "'ruka-nii, wake up" I said in a quiet and gentle voice. His eyes opened slightly at first but then fully. "Thank god you're okay." He said as he got up and embraced me.

We both got up to wake up the others and soon everyone was up and asking questions. "Naruto" I heard Sai say. I turned to see him and neji looking concerned. "Yes guys?" I asked nervously. "How'd you get the Rinnegan?" Neji asked curiously. I thought about it for a moment. "I don't... I don't know..." I do know neji but if I told you... I know you do something stupid.

"Why did you all stay and wait for me? Your families will worry..." im sorry if I caused you trouble... I know im a burden... "Because your family" I looked up to see Sai. My eyes started to water. "What's wrong Naru?" I... thank you all so much! You don't know how happy I am to hear that... " I've been alone so long... to hear those words... means the entire word to me..." thank you... so much... "Naru" I heard sakura say. I turned to face her. "Hai sakura-chan?" "you don't have to be alone anymore... we are here for you please... let us help you... and tell us the truth..." My eyes widened. I thought that everyone bought it... how did she see through my mask..?

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the late chapter and I am trying to update and write when I can its just hard to make it have a good turn out**


	4. Chapter 3

_"__you don't have to be alone anymore… we are here for you… please let us help you… and tell us the truth…"my eyes widened. I thought everyone bought it… how did she see through my mask..?_

* * *

"sakura what do you mean?" Kiba asked her. I stepped back a few feet. "what are you getting at sakura!" neji and kakashi-sensei yelled. My eyes where glued to the ground and wide to the point where they could pop out of my head. "Naruto, why dont you explain it to them yourself?" she turned towards me as did the rest. Sakura! why couldn't you let me just continue like normal?! "w-what do you mean sakura-chan?" I backed up a little bit more. sakura please drop it! I beg you! "I can't believe you'd pretend that you dont hide your feelings behind a mask... you always have naruto-kun" she said with a glint in her eyes that I couldn't make out.

Everyone but Iruka's eyes widened. "naruto" he said in an almost whisper. "I... I thought we had discussed this with hokage-sama!" he yelled and everyone turned to look at him to find out an answer for his outburst. "you aren't thinking of that again are you?" he asked looking at me with pity and sadness. I clenched my fists. "Don't look at me like that and stop PITYING ME! I AM NO LONGER A HELPLESS AND DEFENSELESS LITTLE BOY!" I yelled to him. His eyes widened and he went to say something but I interrupted him. "It wouldn't matter anyway iruka if i did feel like this still anymore! The councils of every village are giving up their jinchuriki because they dont want their ninja to die because of akatsuki. All the jinchuriki that are being kicked out are invited to Cloud because they understand that it is a risk and that we jinchuriki are actual people who do go to the depths with feelings! whether it be sad, happy, angry or nothing we hold more lives in our hands then you EVER will!" I was crying. no one had ever seen this side of me besides the old man and iruka-nii.

My eyes widened as I felt a chakara heading towards iruka. I lifted my palm towards him and i felt power push the guy behind him. As the intruder fell i heard a grunt. "damned demon" the intruder said. I immediately took off. "naruto! come back!" I heard sakura yell, but I kept running till i was sure i had a small break behind a tree. I gasped for breathe. "naruto" i heard a masculine voice whisper. I looked up to only widen my eyes at the sight of... Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't own anything but the story line! I wonder how this will end up ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely kitsunes! here is the promised monthly update of one of my stories!**

I hurriedly got up and tried to run away but he grabbed my arm and teleported us somewhere. "s-sasuke w-where are we?" I stuttered out as I was scared he would try to kill me again. He ignored me and signaled for me to follow. I reluctantly followed because I had no clue where I was. We walked till there was a giant stone hallway in front of us. "sasuke where are we" I say with a bit of awe in my voice. "we are meeting itachi-nii" he says and my eyes widened. "w-why?" I ask with a shaking voice. "to talk" and he walked forward without another word.

We got to a big room with the Uchiha symbol in the middle and a throne chair to the right. "Sasuke, Naruto" a emotionless voice said from behind us. I jumped and turned around quickly. "I-Itachi! Don't do that!" I clutched the fabric in front of my heart. He's gonna kill me one of these days… "why are we here, sasuke?" I asked a bit nervously. "Because we want your help" the two brothers replied in unison.

"Nani?!" I asked with a bit a worry. "Me, the dead last? The kyuubi container?" I was confused, shocked, and worried. They both sighed. "we need you to help bring down the leader of the akatsuki, and with those new eyes of yours we should be able to bring him down." Itachi explained. My eyes widened. I could defeat the leader of the akatsuki? I lowered my head so my hair covered my eyes as tears started falling. "Naruto, you don't have to do it, we would really like your help." Sasuke said in a guilty voice. He must've seen my tears.

"no." I said in a whisper. " I want…" to help I said in a dark, and cold voice. He... "took everything from me" I realized I said that out loud when sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. "dobe" he said with a smirk. "we are here if you need to vent, shout, cry, anything. because you're our little brother." My eyes widened. I then started shaking as tears feel and I gripped onto sasuke's shirt, and I cried like haven't cried before in my life. It hurt. all of it. no one there when you get home, to make you laugh when you're down, and most of all… knowing that it won't happen.

"thank you" I murmured. "Thank you" I said a little above a whisper. "I… Will fight with you and Ita-nii even if it means becoming a traitor to the things I love the most." I wiped off my tears. Itachi smiled. "Then lets start training


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello my lovely kitsunes! Sorry for not updating when the kitsune falls in a while, but i have been so busy with High school and I have been getting home really late after school, but I promise I will get it done soon! I have the votes in and most will be satisfied! I have also added a really cool twist into my plot ^_^ Enjoy the newest chapter! also sneak a peak at the next chapter... I don't think its good enough yet so please review about what you think or PM me! :D**_

After a few weeks of hard training with Itachi and Sasuke in the uchiha compound. We set off towards Amegakure where the leader of the akatsuki was hiding out at. We were currently in the Land of Rivers near a small trading village. "Ita-nii, Do you think we should stop for the day? or do you want to take a food break and keep going?" I asked as my shoulder length hair gets into my face I leave it though, it doesn't bother me. "I think we will take a short food brake, if you guys can keep going" he said with a smirk. "Shut up Nii-sama!" me and Sasuke shout, then turn to each other and smile closed eye smiles.

After we ate we started walking northeast so we could reach the akatsuki hideout where they took Gaara to take the One-tails. As we were reaching it we heard voices. "Kakashi-sensei… what if we can't find him?" Two feminine voices asked worriedly. "I don't know… Sakura, Hinata" Kakashi's masculine voice responded with a bit of broken hope. I clenched my fists. you must understand… mina… I am doing this to protect what is dear to me… I glared at the tree in front of me. I won't let him take you guys away too! "naruto" I heard a voice whisper to me. I turned to see Sasuke with a look of worry. I mouth the words 'I'm fine' and he gives one last glance before nodding.

"alright you two let's go back to camp I bet those three knuckleheads are worrying" kakashi said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "hai!" then we heard them jumping from tree to tree for a couple of seconds. Me and Sasuke looked to Itachi and he nodded. We walked to the center of the little opening of where we were. "we are going to move further, we cannot have them putting their noses where they do not belong." He said in a commanding tone. "Hai!" me and Sasuke whispered in unison. A few hours later we had reached a village that was about 24 miles from the border of the Land of Rivers. Soon. I thought, Soon I will get my revenge of what he's done to me and the people I care about.

We got to a motel and Itachi got a room with two beds and a pull out couch. "rest as long as you can, once we get up we are moving out as fast as we can." Itachi announced. I nodded as sasuke said okay groggily as he soon fell fast asleep. I layed down on the couch and started to doze off while thoughts of the ones I care about. When we got up it was about 3a.m. and we knew no shops would be open so early so we got ready and headed out. After 4 hours of walking we got to a village on the border of Amegakure and the Land of Rivers.

We all sat down at a small little shop where they served everything from ramen to dango to just plain old vegetables like tomatoes. We ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence, and we got some for the road. Once we were a ways from the village and knew we were safe we all decided to talk about our plan to bring down the akatsuki leader. "so remember if you don't think you can do it just give the signal we know it could possibly be to much for just you to handle alone… we don't want our little brother getting hurt, right Itachi" sasuke said in a kind voice. Itachi nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We are right behind you, 'ruto-nii" Itachi said and gave a rare smile. I smiled back a genuine smile.

"Arigato Sasuke-aniki, Itachi-aniki" I said and hugged them both. "Promise me we will all get out of this alive." I said in a shaky voice. They looked at each other then nodded and looked at me. "Hai!" they said in a monotone unison, it was kind of creepy.

**:Sneak peek:**

_**How did it come to this? I stood completely frozen with my hand on top of my stomach. I must do this… to keep Ita-nii, and Sasuke-nii safe, or I… my thoughts stopped as soon as my chakra unlocked the seals. Ne, Kurama? I thought unsurely. Yes kit?**____**came the worried comply. Do you think… we will be able to complete our promise… to come back alive? I was shaking while mentally asking Kurama. I… I am not sure, Naruto… Let's just hope we can till the results show themselves…I smiled. Thank you, kurama. I sighed.**_

_**:Few hours earlier:**_

_**We just arrived at the base were the akatsuki leader was hiding. "Sasuke, Naruto are you sure you guys are up to this?" he asked with a tone of worry. "Hai, Ita-nii" we both replied to Itachi.**_


End file.
